


I Will Love Your Shadow

by kitkinks



Series: if you're feeling small [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Alpha twins competing to see who can get the other one pregnant first?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Love Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, anon! I hope you enjoy!  
> And for the rest of you, feel free to drop by my [kitkinks](http://kitkinks.tumblr.com/) tumblr and make a request!

It all started after a particularly hardcore fuck session.  Ethan and Aiden were lying next to each other on their shared bed, both breathless and sweaty.  They’d gone at it for  _hours_ , until it hurt to cum anymore and their asses dripped with their brother’s spilled loads.

“Y’know, we were born mates, and omegas.”  Ethan said, and Aiden turned to him with a look that said  _duh, I was there too_.

“Yeah, so what?”

Ethan turned towards Aiden, their noses just barely touching.  “So that means we can get each other pregnant.”

Aiden’s eyes narrowed.  “We don’t knot each other.  That means we’ll almost never knock each other up.”

Ethan sighed.  “Yeah, but what if we  _did_.”  It took a second to sink in, but eventually Aiden’s eyes went wide.

“You mean—”

“I mean.”

Aiden studied his brother’s face closely, searching for any sign of this being some kind of joke or trick, then spoke again when he was absolutely sure it wasn’t.  “Fine,” He said, “But I bet I can get you full of pups before you can breed me.”

“You’re on.” Ethan shoots back, “Starting tomorrow.  Need some time for my fuckin’ ass to heal after that.  And we’ll have to check that neither of us is  _already_  pregnant, because I feel like I have a gallon of jizz in my ass.”

“Fine.” Says Aiden, “We each take the test, and if we’re both negative the game is on.”

* * *

 

The tests did ultimately come back negative, so Aiden and Ethan each started to come up with a plan to knot their twin and make a baby.

Aiden’s plan pans out before Ethan’s gets a chance.  It was no great secret that Ethan had a bit of a kink for roughness and fighting, and the easiest way to get his twin brother hot and bothered and begging to be filled with cock was to put him in a combat scenario and let him get beat up a bit.

“Hey, man.”  Aiden stopped Ethan just outside of the high school.  “I was talking to Scott today—he said he wanted to give that fight training another go.  He thinks it’ll help him get more control.  You up for it?”

The second between asking and Ethan responding feels like an hour—would Ethan see through the set up or would he buy it?

“Sure.”  Ethan said finally, and Aiden had to consciously keep his heartbeat from spiking.

Jump forward a couple hours and Aiden is leaned up against the wall with Ethan a mess on the floor in front of him.  Scott _definitely_ had gotten more control of the brutal side of being a werewolf, and without alpha-fast healing, Ethan’s wounds were healing slower than usual.  He had a trio of slashes through his shirt cutting into his chest, a bust up lip, and Aiden wasn’t sure, but Ethan may have even lost a tooth.

Ethan spat blood and turned towards Aiden, and Aiden knew he had it in the bag.  In an instant Ethan was on his twin, backing him against the wall and kissing him hard, the metallic taste of iron strong on Aiden’s tongue, but he was no stranger to his brother’s blood.

Clothes were torn off, foreplay was all but skipped, and soon Aiden had Ethan on all fours with a strong grip in his hair and was fucking his twin’s ass at a breakneck pace.

“ _Fuck!_ Aiden, oh _god, harder!_ ” Ethan cried out, and Aiden shut him up by yanking him back hard and kissing him, making sure to obey.  Werewolf stamina and strength made it possible for Ethan to take what Aiden was giving out, as it surely would’ve injured a human.  Aiden was unrelenting, moving in and out of his brother’s hole with thrusts so hard the sound of skin slapping skin sounded over his twin’s begging

Aiden was already so damn close.  He leaned into Ethan’s ear and growled, fucking faster, harder, starting to feel the bulge at the base of his cock expand.  “ _Gotcha_.”  He said.

Ethan immediately tensed, and just as Aiden was about to tie with his brother there was a hand around the base of his cock blocking his knot from slipping into Ethan’s ass.

_He’d gotten so close._

“I won’t lose that easily.”  It was too late, anyways.  Aiden was already emptying his balls into Ethan’s ass without the knot in.  Most of the cum dribbled out of Ethan’s hole, along with any chance of winning with this round.

* * *

 

Ethan decided he needed to up his game after Aiden had nearly won only a few days after making the deal.  If Aiden was going to play to Ethan’s weaknesses, then Ethan would certainly exploit Aiden’s.

And _boy_ did Aiden have a weakness.

You see, Aiden was a heavy sleeper, and _loved_ getting fucked awake.  They had an agreement that Ethan was free to fuck Aiden in the mornings whenever he felt like it, and this was the perfect time to cash in on that offer.  It was easy enough, since they shared a bed and slept naked.  Ethan waited until Aiden rolled onto his stomach, and then broke into action, moving extra slowly and carefully to ensure that Aiden wouldn’t wake up.

There was an art to keeping Aiden asleep during these sessions, and the first came down to Aiden’s ass.  Ethan threw the sheets off the bed and moved between his brother’s legs.  Fingering in lube was too much, it brought Aiden too close to the surface and would mean he’d wake as soon as his brother sunk into him.  So, Ethan would rim him.  He leaned down and pressed his tongue against Aiden’s hole, into the ring of muscle, and wasted no time burying his face in his brother’s ass and licking him open.  The slow roll of Ethan’s tongue inside him made Aiden’s head fuzzy even through the veil of sleep, and although he mumbled and moaned, he was no closer to waking up.

Ethan pulled back as soon as Aiden’s hole was appropriately slicked up, lined with his hole, and pushed inside.  It would take longer, Ethan had to go slower than he was used to to make sure Aiden wouldn’t wake up.  He kept track of Aiden’s responses, knowing how long he had after each one.  Vocalization was no problem—in fact, it helped Ethan to hear Aiden beg for him even though he wasn’t conscious.  Once Aiden’s hands started twitching against the sheets, Ethan figured he still had some time.  He kept working himself inside of Aiden until Aiden pushed back onto his cock suddenly, and Ethan knew he had to get this over with quick or he’d get caught.

Ethan allowed himself to speed up, the pace fast enough that the bed creaked lightly underneath them, but to Aiden that was hardly a proper average fucking speed.  The extra friction from the speed brought Ethan closer faster, and soon he was watching his knot begin to expand and prepared to plunge it in just as Aiden’s eyes opened.  “Whuh…?”

Ethan desperately hoped sleep would addle Aiden’s brain just enough to let him finish but there was no such luck.  As soon as the bulge of Ethan’s knot pressed against Aiden’s hole, Aiden was jumping up and off Ethan’s cock and out of their bed, leaving Ethan cumming hard over the sheets and looking defeated.

“You fucking cheater.”  Aiden swore.  “Now wash the goddamn sheets.” 

* * *

 

After that, they completely stopped having sex.  They started sleeping with underwear on, then full pajamas, and then Aiden moved to the couch.  Aiden cut the classes he shared with Ethan, and Ethan skipped pack meetings with Scott.  After all their lives being shared together, the competition was causing them to revolve around each other but never interact.

It was nearly a month before one of them broke.

Aiden was in the shower jerking off.  He’d left the door open so Ethan could see, hoping the tease would push Ethan into giving in.  Ethan on the other hand was sprawled out naked on their bed, also touching himself, and hoping that his display would entice Aiden into forfeiting.

Aiden’s patience won out.  One second Aiden’s eyes were closed and he was moaning his brother’s name, the next Ethan was in the shower with him, hands pressed against the wall and ass grinding on Aiden’s cock, desperate to be filled.

“Just do it.”  Ethan begged.

And Aiden obeyed.  With a rough thrust and a possessive growl he slammed his cock into his brother and fucked him like they hadn’t slept together in weeks—which they hadn’t.  Ethan braced himself against the wall to keep from falling over, moaning and begging as Aiden took his prize and hurried towards the finish, eager to have this stupid bet over so they could go back to fucking like rabbits until Ethan’s belly was too swollen with their pups to fuck hard wherever they wanted, and then Aiden would still take him slowly in their bed.

They were both drenched with water and panting, Ethan’s legs were shaking as he came suddenly, Aiden fucking it right out of him, his cum dripping from his cock and washing away down the drain—but Ethan just kept begging.

“ _God_ , A, I’ve missed this so much… Fuck me, fucking knot me, fill me with your cum, I wanna carry our pups, A, please just _do it_.”

Aiden could never say no to his brother.  At long last the moment he was waiting for came (no pun intended).  Aiden pressed his knot into his twin’s hole and nearly passed out as he locked into Ethan’s ass and came harder than he ever had in his life.  Going all this time being mates but never knotting had caused a buildup that was now breaking free for Aiden, and Ethan could feel it too.  They cried out in unison and froze under the water as Aiden filled Ethan and then kept cumming still, the knot keeping it all held in.

Eventually Ethan turned off the water, his head resting against the wall between his hands.  “Fuck… Fuck, Aiden…  I think I almost blacked out there.”

“Me too.”  Aiden chuckled, nuzzling against his brother’s neck.  “We’re gonna be locked like this for a while, y’know.”

“Don’t care.”  Ethan moaned.  “I haven’t had you in me in like a month.  Having you in me for an hour straight is nothing.  I’ll probably be ready for round two by the time the swelling goes down, and you’re gonna fucking knot me again.”

Ethan held up to his word, and the twins ended up fucking for hours, Aiden knotting Ethan over and over until Ethan squirmed from oversensitivity and reassured Aiden that he couldn’t fit another drop of cum inside him.

“If there’s more than four, I’m gonna kill you.”  Ethan mumbled as he curled into Aiden to finally fall asleep.

Aiden kissed his brother’s forehead.  “Don’t worry,” he said, “You get to knock me up next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> god bless these stupid fucking twins.


End file.
